Trouble
by SeleneDarkWater
Summary: Year 6 at Hogwarts commences! RWHG HPGW
1. Spiders

Chapter 1!  
  
It had been too long! Too long since the most mischievous trio at Hogwarts had gone there. It had been too long since Hermione had shown up her entire class. It had been too long since the last male Weasley had graced the corridors with his flaming red hair. It had been just too long since Harry Potter had felt safe. The summer holidays had just begun and it had already been too long.  
  
Ron Weasley groaned under his breath, another spider! Fred and George were at it again....bastards he thought.  
  
"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!" Ron called," Mum, Fred and George are at it with the BLOODY SPIDERS! I swear if they don't stop..."  
  
"Ronnie, would you just kill the spiders and get over it!" Molly Weasley called to her son.  
"But MUM I have killed the spiders! They've infested the house! And I'm tired of killing spiders! I'll kill Fred and George next! And don't call me Ronnie!" Ron threatened.  
  
"Someone talking about us again? What've we done now?" George said as he strolled in the kitchen, Fred trailing.  
  
Ron grumbled under his breath and the twins caught phrases like "spiders" and "bloody bastards" and "murder them" as Ron stormed upstairs. He went up to Ginny's room and found her brushing her new, long red hair. "That looks great Gin, how'd you figure it'd look so good long anyways?"  
  
"Trial and error, my good Weasley! Trial and error!" Ginny laughed.  
  
He continued walking, just trying to fathom how MANY times Ginny had tried to change her hair, and then suddenly found he didn't care. He flopped himself onto his bed and shut his eyes, he thought of how much he missed Harry and Hermione. He opened his eyes and saw his Chudley Cannons poster was peeling off the wall. Ron looked around for some Spell-o-Tape. AHA! He taped the edges of the poster again.  
  
Tap! Tap! Tap! "Huh?" Ron breathed. He looked around and heard it again Tap! Tap! It was coming from his door. He opened it and was almost impaled by the frantic Pigwidgeon. Pig had two letters on his scrawny little leg and he was chirping impatiently, he pecked Ron as the boy tried to untie the letters. After Ron's successful attempt, the little bird collapsed onto Ron's bed.  
  
"Pig, would you get off my pillow? Ruddy bird..." Ron said as he picked up the little owl and fed him some treats. He opened the first letter and saw Harry's untidy signature at the bottom. Ron read it through and smiled, Harry was coming to the Burrow soon.  
  
He opened the next letter and he saw Hermione's handwriting and smiled harder. Hermione was apparently on vacation in Ireland. She was doing well...she had learned "loads" as per usual. She apparently had received a letter from his mum inviting her to the Burrow. Ron was ecstatic; his best friends were coming to spend the summer with him. 


	2. At the Burrow

Chapter 2! At the Burrow  
  
The few days that came after the news of Harry and Hermione's arrival were all spent in preparation. Molly cleaned absolutely everything and the twins had taken it upon themselves to try and repair the holes in the walls, caused from their amazing genius.  
  
Ron took the time to buy himself some new stuff. The twins had been gracious enough to spoil him with a bag of galleons. Business was booming for them and they wanted to treat their little brother. Ron thought this was amazingly out of character but (of course) accepted the money.  
  
He flooed over to Diagon Alley and got some new robes and some jeans and tees. He even took the time to get his hair styled. He figured if he was going to get new clothes he should change his hair too. So Ron walked out of Sadriendra's Hair Studio with his flaming red hair spiked up. He looked spectacular with the new clothes and the new hairstyle.  
  
He walked by the quidditch supply store and couldn't help but gawk at the gorgeous brooms in the window. He still had some money left so he decided to walk in. He bought some new gloves and broom polish. He used the fire in the quidditch supply store to floo back to the Burrow.  
  
As he stepped out of the emerald green flames, he saw Ginny sitting on the couch. "WHOA!" She gasped, "Ron! You look amazing!"  
  
"I do?" He said unknowingly.  
  
"Mum! Mum!!! Come see Ron!" Ginny yelled. Mrs. Weasley came downstairs holding a planter. She gasped and dropped the planter. "Damn" she whispered to herself and took her wand out from behind her ear and said "REPARO!" and the planter fixed itself.  
  
"Ronnie! You look amazing!" Molly said as she gawked at her son in awe.  
  
"Funny....that's what Ginny said too..." Ron told his mother. "I bought some new clothes and I got my hair spiked...does it look that great?" Mrs. Weasley nodded 'yes' and gave Ron a hug.  
"Did you buy cologne too, Ronnie? Smells nice!" Mrs. Weasley stated. Ron's ears went pink when she noticed the new studded belt and the new shoes. Women he thought.  
  
"Ron! Ginny! Mrs. Weasley! We've arrived!" Ron heard Hermione's voice shout.  
  
"FABULOUS!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes lit up and she said, "Be right there dears! Ronnie, put your new things away and then come downstairs." Ron did just that and Hermione and Harry had the same reaction as the Weasley women. Hermione blushed when she noticed that Ron's new shirt showed traces of his muscles underneath. She said, "Ron, you look great!"  
  
Harry agreed, "She's right mate, you look good, where did you get that belt? Its freekin' awesome!" Mrs. Weasley glared at Harry and he apologized for cursing. Ron grinned at him.  
  
"Want to play some Quidditch?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione said," I'll go sunbathing if that's ok with you two." The boys nodded and she went to go change.  
  
She took her things upstairs and went to Ginny's room. She laid her things out on the bed and picked up her black bikini with the oriental design on the top. She changed and put some sun block on.  
  
Hermione stepped outside to see Mrs. Weasley had conjured a lawn chair for her. The boys were playing quidditch with Fred and George and Ginny. Hermione put her sunglasses on and lay down on the chair. It really was quite beautiful out and she was getting a great tan.  
  
Ron blocked a shot from Harry and caught the quaffle in his hands. He looked over to see Hermione lying on a chair. He swallowed a lump in his throat. She looked ravishing. She was wearing a black bikini with this cool design on it, and he noticed he was staring at her chest. He looked away only to have his eyes wander back slowly up her body. Why hadn't he noticed how gorgeous his best friend was?  
  
Ron took a quaffle to the head and he realized he was still staring so he stopped and threw the quaffle at Harry.  
  
When they had finished their game and Hermione had woken up from her little catnap, they all went inside. Ron rushed to the shower and beat the rest of the Weasleys and Harry. He took a quick shower and got dressed again after cleaning his clothes. "SCOURGIFY!" his clothes were clean again. He was glad that Sadriendra witch had spelled his hair so it would stay like that.  
  
Hermione went inside with the rest of them. She went to Ginny's room and put on a green top that said Miami Beach and some black punk-like pants.  
  
They all went downstairs and saw that Mrs. Weasley had made dinner. Ron was noticing how much time Harry was spending with Ginny, making her laugh and so on. He was glad Harry and Ginny were friends, he wished that they would go out...he didn't know why though.  
  
Ron set the table with his mum and pulled out Hermione's chair before she sat down for some reason, he just felt like it. She blushed and thanked him. They all sat down and ate. After dinner Hermione went to Ginny's room as usual and Harry went to Ron's room as usual.  
  
Harry changed for bed and said, "Mate, let me get some of that stuff for your hair tomorrow."  
  
Ron laughed and nodded and said "Sure." 


	3. Mini Vacation!

Chapter 3!  
  
Ron woke up the next day with the satisfaction that his two best friends were at his house, and that they could hang out again today. Honestly, living with so many brothers isn't fun thought Ron, Ginny's a winner, she's been acting kind of different lately...I cant quite think of what's wrong...  
  
Ron abandoned the thought as he got himself dressed into another of his new outfits. He was so happy he had something of his own for a change, something RON not something PERCY or BILL! It was true he looked very Ron now. He glanced in the mirror while he put on a red Enigma's Theory tee and some black utility pants, with his "freekin' awesome" belt.  
  
He felt very different. He never cared about what he wore before, now it was a very important part of life. He spritzed on some cologne and he checked his hair. He felt different, but not vain. He felt good, he was going to get the attention he deserved, and even if he didn't, he looked damn sexy anyway.  
  
Ron went to the bathroom; freshened up, brushed his teeth and the like. He got some of Sadriendra's Spelled Pomade/Gel Formula With AMAZING SUPER Hold!. Wow that's a long title, Ron thought. Anyway he got some for Harry. "HARRY! C'mere!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What mate?" Harry said as he walked to the bathroom. Ron held up the jar with the amazingly long title and said," Sit, dude."  
  
Harry obliged and Ron spiked up his hair, Harry cursed a bit when he saw the results, "WHOA! SO freekin' cool! Ron, where'd the hell you learn this? Why didn't you show me before?"  
  
"Because you'd think I was gay," Ron laughed, "and I'm not. It looks real slick on you mate. Now you can do it yourself, only if you take my pomade I'll have to shove this comb where the sun don't shine."  
  
Ron and Harry laughed as they went downstairs together to get breakfast.  
  
Hermione said hello to them both and gave them each a hug. They served themselves breakfast and started to talk.  
  
"I missed you guys so much, I'm glad that we're together again...the summer has been hard, w-without, without..." Harry stammered. They didn't need Harry to say it to know he was talking about Sirius.  
  
"Its ok mate, we're here for you." Ron said as he masculine-ly patted his friend on the back.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry and said," Ron's right, we're here for you Harry, you've still got us."  
  
They knew that Harry felt very alone now, more than he ever had. No parents, no Sirius, and the fact that Voldemort was looming were no help. They continued talking about how the summer had been so boring (for Harry and Ron) so far, and how, now that Fred and George had stuck the jackpot, the twins had given Ron another bag of gold to spend on a day with his friends.  
  
"Serious?" Hermione said, "That's so unlike them! That's really nice, where do you want to go Ron?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but England ain't the limit! Where d'you guys wanna go? I mean, its not like we can't floo anywhere in the world! I'm tired of staying local! Let's go on a mini vacation!" Ron's eyes seemed to shine as he said this.  
  
"Ron! What's up with the new you? Well, whatever! That' sounds so wicked!" Harry said, laughing, "But we'd have to tell your mum of course or she might go crazy and send out a million Aurors looking for us!"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose.... How does the idea of seeing a quidditch game with a concert by the Weird Sisters and Enigma's Theory sound to you? There's this quidditch/concert Wizarding event in New York." Ron proposed, "I mean, come on, Fred and George gave us a bag full of gold!"  
  
"Awesome! I'm all for it! As long as we're all safe getting there and whatnot..." Hermione trailed off. Harry nodded and smiled.  
"Let's go!" 


	4. Hermione Lookin goodRon too, and um Harr...

Chapter 4!  
  
"Mummy dear, my dear mummy, the one who raised me from nothing and has been so nice and given me absolutely everything I desire! MUUUUM!!" Ron called sweetly.  
  
"What do you want Ronnie?" Mrs. Weasley questioned her son.  
  
"Mum, HARRY and HERMIONE and...oh yeah...me, wanted to know if we could floo to a quidditch game slash concert today. Please oh sweetest mum, it would take out minds off all the stuff that's been happening to us!" Ron proposed.  
  
"Eh...err...um...uhh...Ummmmmm...err..." She stammered as she thought," Well if Harry and Hermione are going with you and I tell Dumbledore where you're going, its fine with me. Ronnie, you're all growing up." She sniffed back some motherly tears and kissed Ron, Hermione and Harry on their foreheads.  
  
"AWESOME!" The teens chorused.  
  
Harry grabbed some floo powder and volunteered to go first. Ron told them the nearest fire to the concert was at 11 Hyde Avenue. Ron also cautioned to remember to say 11 Hyde Avenue, New York City, United States of America. Harry hesitated before he flooed. He said," Can we bring Ginny?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot about ol' Virginia!" GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WANT TO GO TO A CONCERT SLASH QUIDDITCH GAME????????????????????" Ron yelled upstairs.  
  
"Hell yeah I want to go!" Ginny came down the stairs looking very punked out in a plaid pleated skirt and a black camisole with black mesh over it. Her knee-high boots plinked on the stairs as she ran down.  
  
"GINNY!!!! Can I borrow your eyeliner????" Hermione asked desperately. Ginny nodded and took Hermione upstairs and called down, "We'll be right there boys, hang on!"  
  
Hermione came down looking awesomely sexy. She had changed her outfit. She was wearing black bondage pants and a dark red corset top. Her eyes were smoky with the eyeliner.  
  
Harry laughed and whistled and Ron applauded the girls as they came down the stairs together. Ron stared at Hermione and said "wow" softly. Hermione seemed to have noticed cause she hugged Ron and said "thanks" in his ear. Harry and Ginny were staring at her and Ron was staring at the floor, ears red.  
  
"Oh damn, if you all get to wear cool clothes then I'm going to change too! I'm not going to be the loser in the group!" Harry laughed as he went upstairs.  
  
When he came down he was wearing a quicksilver colored tee that shone and he had on a leather choker with a metal loop in the middle. It had a tag hanging off it that said 'Sirius'. He had on regular jeans and he took a Gryffindor patch and frayed it and safety pinned it to his pant leg. He looked awesome too. He pointed at his choker and said, "A fitting tribute, no?"  
  
They agreed with him and then Harry took a handful of floo powder and shouted into the jade flames. He stepped in and the rest followed suit.  
  
When Harry walked out of the fireplace of a merchandise store, a busy merchandise store. Ron stumbled out behind him, Ginny next and Hermione last. There was a wizard by the fire who was there to 'scourgify' all of the concertgoers. They all stood in front of him and he said, "SCOURGIFY!"  
  
They were cleaned and they looked around in the merch store for a while. It was full of Quidditch things, Weird Sisters tees and Enigma's Theory brand guitars. While they looked around, he could see Hermione was quite partial to this one Weird Sisters tee. So he went over to her and asked her if she wanted it, ears red.  
  
She nodded yes and he got one for her and she hugged him. Wow, I really like it when she does that Ron thought. I really like her, but its not like I can tell her, she's too good for me. She probably doesn't feel the same way, How Am I Supposed To Tell Her How I FEEL about her?  
  
Hermione smiled at him, and after a while more of looking around, they agreed to come back later. Ginny wanted a guitar! 


	5. Rocking

Chapter 5!  
  
They walked out of the merch. store into the bright American sunshine. The concert. Ron looked at Hermione as her face lightened up in the sunshine.... She's so beautiful he thought. The group seemed to notice Ron's sudden pause and he stammered, "Err...err...um...Lets go get tickets!"  
  
"Good idea, genius, we'll need tickets to get in...DUH!" Ginny taunted her brother. Ron shoved her playfully and stuck his tongue at her. Ginny repeated the example and they laughed.  
  
"Oh! There's the ticket booth, Ron." Harry said, with his silver shirt casting brilliant rays of light all over the place. Ron then noticed how much Harry's voice had deepened since the first time they had met...funny thing to think, Ron thought. He also noticed how Ginny seemed to stare at Harry, like she used to....  
  
Ron was taken out of his little session of realizations but Hermione tugging on his arm and laughing," Lets go get the tickets already!" Gods, she has a pretty laugh, Ron thought as he went along with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny yelled before running full force and hopping onto Ron's back.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? WHAJA DO THAT FOR GINNY?" Ron exploded, Ginny on his back.  
"Cause I wanted to." Ginny said plain as day and she pecked a kiss on her brother's cheek and laughed. Ron bounced her up to get a better grip and carried her over to the ticket booth.  
  
Hermione laughed and seemed to notice how sweet Ron was, she had been thinking a whole lot about Ron since 4th year. That's when he had become jealous of Viktor Krum and her going to the Yule Ball together. Hermione didn't know if Ron still had feelings for her...maybe he never did...but she knew she couldn't get him off her mind...and she didn't really want to.  
  
"Four tickets please." Harry said to the ticket dealer. Ron handed over the gold and the dealer gave the tickets to them.  
"Front gates to your right...next please!" the dealer stated and handed them itinerary for the days events.  
  
They walked over to the front gate (to their right) and Ron tripped over a stick or something...well, he almost fell to the floor before he caught himself. Red ears and all, he walked on. Hermione laughed a little and gave him a hug. She said," Are you ok?"  
Ron grumbled something about being fine, and then they looked over the itinerary. The concert was after the game, apparently they wanted to have it at night...it wasn't too wise to have a quidditch game in the dark Hermione thought obviously.  
The game was between New York and California. They decided to support New York's team. The group of friends walked to the stadium and up the many stairs, talking and making jokes all the while. When they reached their seats, nice high seats, they sat down and began to talk more.  
  
They heard the announcer's magically magnified voice booming over the field. The Californian players sped onto the field and the crowd roared as the announcer said each of their names. The NY team followed in their wake and the crowd again boomed. Hermione surprised Ron when she got up to yell and cheer for New York.  
  
The game started and it turned out that the Californian players were no match for the New Yorkers. The game ended 325 NY - 200 CA. The announcer boomed, "and with that, Ladies and Gents, New York wins again!"  
  
The NY fans all cheered and Hermione joined in with them. Ron was interested in her newfound love of quidditch. She sat down looking quite pleased, and said, "I think I could get used to the whole sport-fan thing! Its invigorating!"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready for the most rockin' experience of your lives! Introducing Brit-rock band The WEIRD SISTERS!!!!!!!!!!!! And American Rock-phenomenon...ENIGMA'S THEORY!!!!!!!!" A man on the just appeared stage said.  
  
The Weird Sisters walked up on stage wearing the most awesome clothes and they had the true Brit-rocker aura around them. They started off by introducing themselves and the usual" HELLO NEW YORK!" When their first song "In the Red" was done, red sparks flared off the stage and danced into the crowds.  
  
Harry began to catch the red sparks and he noticed that they were actually small faeries. He let them go, but one of them decided to sit on his shoulder. Hermione and Ginny's hair were adorned with the little red faeries like jewels and little faeries kissed Ron on the cheeks and sat on his shoulders. The girls giggled as the faeries began to glow brighter in their hair. Harry said, "Aren't these little faeries so cool?" Hermione and Ginny and Ron all voiced their agreement.  
  
After a while the faeries left the witches and wizards, except for one on each of the four friends. No one in the stadium's faeries stayed with them besides Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione's. Hermione asked the little faerie its name and it said, "Pele!" Ron, Ginny and Harry followed suit. Ron's faerie's name was Brigit, Harry's faerie's name was Athena, and Ginny's was named Audra.   
Rock on! Sorry I haven't written in a long looooooooong time...but I just didn't know what to write...im still behind a wall with this...that's why it stopped short...but if you review and tell me what you want to happen....ill probably make it happen!!!!! Thanks for all the love fanfiction.net! 


End file.
